Calidez
by ANGIE2000
Summary: Por qué Hioga esta demasiado cansado de sentir frío, ¿podrá cierto Caballero obsequiarle el calor que tanto necesita? "—¿Se ha ido el frío, entraste en calor?—preguntaba en voz tan baja que apenas alcanzaba a escucharlo" Shonen-ai. Hioga/Shun. One-shot.


**CALIDEZ**

Shun no era débil, Hioga lo sabía…quizás fuera el Caballero de la Orden con el aspecto más frágil y sus pensamientos se opusieran a todo lo que se suponía que representaban como Santos, pero Shun no lo era.

A veces pensaba, por momentos fugases…que en realidad, el muchacho de cabellos verdes era el más fuerte entre todos ellos y su pensamiento no estaba motivado por que hubiera colocado a su amante en un pedestal privilegiado donde idealizaba todos y cada uno de sus rasgos, sino porque lo creía de todo corazón, desde una fría lógica, tal y como caracterizaba su pensamiento.

Porque después de todo, contrario a todo ellos…Shun no iba en contra de sus sentimientos o pensamientos, sino que los aceptaba cual era, de tal manera que continuaba siendo honesto consigo mismo.

Aunque sabían que lo hacían por una causa justa y se rigieran por ideales nobles, ellos eran asesinos.

Aquel era el destino de todos los Santos y tampoco es que fuera como si alguna vez les hubieran preguntado si eso es lo que querían o esperaban de la vida.

Nunca nadie se tomó la molestia de explicarles siendo apenas unos niños lo que implicaba ser un Santo de Atena y preguntarles si realmente querían dedicar su existencia a una causa como esa, sólo llegaron y les dijeron que era su destino.

Si alguno de esos cien niños que en un principio fueron elegidos por aquel que era su "Padre"—aunque afortunadamente la mayoría nunca lo supieron— tenía talentos musicales, intelectuales, artísticos o de cualquier otro tipo murieron junto con la esperanza de tener algún tipo de control sobre su vida.

Los Santos de Atena no eran débiles…

Los Santos de Atena nunca dudaban...

Los Santos de Atena estaban preparados para entregar su vida en cualquier momento, de cualquier forma, siempre y cuando fuera para salvaguardar la vida de su Diosa…

Y así fue como fueron criados; algunos soñando de la misma forma que Jabu con la esperanza de retornar convertidos en héroes e impresionar a una doncella presuntuosa —como lo era Saori, antes de revelarse como la Diosa de la Sabiduría—, otros con la esperanza de encontrarse a un persona amada al igual que Seiya y aquellos cuya única razón de vivir constituía la promesa de reencontrarse con un ser amado, tal como Shun y su hermano Ikki.

Así que tener un corazón no figuraba entre las opciones si querías sobrevivir y cumplir tus metas, los únicos sentimientos admisibles parecían ser los que te alzaban por encima de otros, tal como el orgullo y la arrogancia.

Por lo tanto Hioga se sorprendía espiando a Shun cuando tarareaba una estúpida canción por la mañana, jugaba con algún animalito encontrado en alguna calle o sonreía al leer el final de una novela. Pero lo que realmente le impactaba era el momento en que sus manos gráciles y delicadas se movían por su rostro, acariciándolo con una ternura impropia de su misión como Santos, pero con una naturaleza exclusiva del Santo de las Cadenas y a la que no se les podía poner objeciones.

Y contrario a lo que otros pensaban, Shun no se la pasaba todo el día predicando mensajes de paz y amor, al contrario; evitaba hablar de estos temas tanto como fuera posible. Generalmente le sonreía y hablaba sobre las cosas que había hecho, lo que hicieron durante su infancia, las enseñanzas que sus maestros le heredaron. Jamás hablaban de las Guerras Santas en las que se habían visto involucrados, ni los que habían caído por causa de una guerra estúpida, esos eran temas vetados.

Sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre, demasiada. Quizás ignorarla era más sencillo que confrontarla.

Y tampoco del futuro.

Nunca decían algo como.

"Me gustaría hacer…"

"Quisiera ir a este lugar…"

"Probablemente sería bueno que fuéramos a…"

Ambos lo presentían de alguna manera, no existía la palabra "Futuro" para ellos, nunca lo hubo y no tenía caso lamentarse en esta cuestión. Como si de un sexto, séptimo, octavo o decimo—probablemente este ni siquiera existía— se tratara, sabían que morirían en alguna Guerra Santa, peleando por su Diosa y salvando la vida de gente que apenas conocía su existencia.

Hioga adoraba en especial la forma en que Shun se pegaba a él, restregándose y lanzando gemidos de placer cuando hacían el amor; a veces le pedía permiso para estar arriba, también le gustaba dominar y él se lo concedía.

Lo amaba y eso era incorrecto, estaba mal…porque él perdía todo lo que quería.

Su mejor amigo, su Maestro, su Madre.

Terminaría por hacerle daño.

Shun parecía entenderlo y entonces se alzaba sobre él y con su larga cabellera le rozaba el cuello y parte del pecho, le sonreía y decía con voz suave:

—Esta bien, no te preocupes. Yo te calentaré si tienes frío.

Y en ese momento se descubría temblando de pies a cabeza, aterrado ante la sola idea de perderlo, seguro que su historia no podría terminar de otra forma. Era el destino elegido por los Dioses.

Se mordía los labios y ahogaba los sollozos. En ocasiones retomaba el control sobre si mismo y continuaban como si nada hubiera pasado, otras veces Shun se dejaba caer sobre su peso y su figura liviana y frágil le calentaba, sólo necesitaba un poco de calor corporal, una ráfaga de ardor y pasión para intentar deshacer el hielo en que su cuerpo y mente se fundieron hace tiempo.

Y si eran medios hermanos y si pertenecían a la misma Orden de guerreros y si eran hombres no importaba.

Porque en su pasado no había conocido más que el miedo, dolor y soledad y en su futuro no vislumbraba más que un camino interminables repleto de desesperación y sacrificios, y aunque sólo se tratará de un par de segundos o minutos o del ahora, estaba bien; porque estaba cansado de sentir tanto frío…

Y sólo en casos extremos —como en ese momento— se sorprendía llorando, silenciosamente…Shun se acercaba a su rostro y bebía sus lágrimas, en silencio…sin palabras de apoyo o compasión, simple y sencillamente se limitaba a estar ahí, confortándolo.

Aferraba a la pequeña figura y la apretaba contra si mismo y lo besaba, dos cuerpos de adolescentes cálidos a la luz de la luna…Shun le correspondía con una destreza que nunca dejaba de impresionarle y sus labios se entrelazaban en una danza.

—¿Se ha ido el frío, entraste en calor?—preguntaba en voz tan baja que apenas alcanzaba a escucharlo.

Asentía con la cabeza y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas preservar ese momento por toda la eternidad, un instante en que sólo el fulgor de su pasión los envolvía…

Una fría noche, acompañado de la calidez de Shun.

**FIN**

Listo, lo hice *lanza confetis como idiota*. Bien, siempre quise escribir algo de Saint Seiya y sip, gente algo yaoi. ¿Por qué? Es mi serie trauma de la infancia, mis ojillos de tres años adoraban ver como Afrodita le clavaba las rosas a Shun y la sangre fluía como regadera. ¿Quién dice que la violencia le hace daño a las mentes infantiles? No respondan…

Bueno, ya estuvo bueno de tanta tontería. Como dije, es mi incursión en el famdon, no se que tal me haya ido con el OoC, aunque creo que esta serie deja tantos huecos en la personalidad de sus personajes que se pueden idear miles de tramas para ellos, nos muestran tanto y tan poco…supongo que el que sea shonen influye enormemente en este detalle, ya que lo importante era ver las peleas con los santos con cabelleras de niñas, nada más miren a los gemelos de Sagitario, oh…cielos, juro que cuando volví a verlo con edad suficiente para apreciar el diseño, me emocione como posesa.

Como sea, ya saben cualquier queja, crítica, queja, sugerencia, amenaza…no sé, virus…(esto último mejor no, mi PC esta en las últimas), será bien recibida.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
